1. Field
The present embodiments relate to marine structures comprising a supporting member adapted to be located at least partially immersed in water. The supporting member comprises a wall at least partially delimiting the supporting member such that an inner side of the wall at least partially delimits an inner hollow volume of the supporting member and an outer side of the wall is adapted to be in contact with the ambient environment of the supporting member. The supporting member further comprises a stiffening web frame attached to the wall in order to modify the structural capacity of the supporting member, which stiffening web frame comprises a rib and a flange.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine structures, such as for instance semi-submersibles and ships, are often constituted by a plurality of shells, or panels, at least partially enclosing a load carrying frame arrangement. An example of a ship constructed according to this principle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,420 ('420) wherein a partial cross section of a tanker ship is illustrated, the hull of which is inwardly provided with a plurality of longitudinally extending web frames in order to increase the stiffness of the ship. Traditionally, the web frames extend inwardly from the shell or shells forming the outer surface of the ship in order to not impair the hydrodynamic characteristics, such as the drag, of the ship.
However, a general concern when designing marine structures is to obtain a low dead weight of the structure and the provision of a plurality of web frames will actually increase the weight of the ship. To this end, it should be noted that the sole purpose of the web frames according to '420 is to provide additional structural capacity to the ship.
Moreover, it should be noted that it may be difficult to use the inward volume of the marine structure being located closest to the shell or shells of the structure since this volume generally is encumbered with web frames.
As may be realized from the above, a need exists for improvements of marine structures comprising web frames.